I Think I'm Going Slightly Crazy In Here
by Koa1224
Summary: Jacob Wang is a rookie in the Roanapur police department. Follow his journey as he tries to learn the ropes, and start a new life in the city of the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

My name is Jacob Wang, and as of today, I am a beat cop in the Thai city of Roanapur.

Not sure why i became a cop in roanapur, just kind of made sense. There are definite benefits to it. For starters the pay (which mostly comes in the form of bribes from various crime bosses around the city) is awesome, meaning I'll have more money to send to my daughter and ex-wife at the end of each month. Secondly you generally don't have to work for that pay. My new partner Arthit, who transferred here from bangkok a year ago tells me that the effect of all the bribery coming our way is that we end up looking away from 80% of the crime. He keeps telling me the hardest thing we'll have to do is lock up drunken brawlers, maybe clean up the occasional stiff. But even the stiffs aren't really our problem, that's what cleaners are for right?

I haven't been here long, but I can already tell there are more than a couple downsides to living in Roanapur. Firstly it's a shithole. Secondly no one is friendly, it really seems like the type of place where a gun is your only pal. The ridiculous crime rate isn't all that bad, kind of reminds me of Chicago actually; plus as a cop Im supposed to be untouchable, so I'm not worried. The worst thing though is that in Roanapur, everyone drinks booze like it's going out of style, which of course is gonna make it really hard for a recovering alcoholic like me to stay straight. I should be fine though, long as I remember the steps.

My first day was actually pretty uneventful. My new partner, who's been around long enough to be considered a veteran, spent most of the day getting me oriented in town, and showing me the ropes.

Arthit is thai of course, alot of the cops are. He's a friendly guy, he speaks with heavily accented english (which everyone here speaks for some reason). He looks kinda skinny, and not very tall compared to your average american, but you can tell he's a really tough guy. He's just kinda got that look in his eyes that lets you know he's been through some shit. I knew alot of guys like that back home. They're not always 100% stable, but if you have their back they will always have yours.

The Chief Watsap is kind of a asshole, he seems like the slimy and greedy type, i don't like him. My supervisor Lt. Aromdee is a bit better, but I'm told she's a little wacko. Whatever, she seems nice. Real cute too.

I didn't really end up doing much police stuff at all today, but as far as I'm concerned that's a good thing. The less work the better. Aromdee tells me the second day is always a trial by fire, but if today is any indicator, then tomorrow shouldn't be too hard.

Whatever...I'm not worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Aromdee wasn't joking about day 2 being the trial by fire. Me and Arthit got a call about some woman in her 20's being all drunk and disorderly at the local market. Arthit tells me that usually these type of things are the worst we would typically have to respond to here, which is not that reassuring in hindsight, but he assured me after that it was still way easier than policing in Bangkok. But anyway back to the story.

So we got there and the woman we were called about was pretty much the only one there, and at first I thought "jeez she looks good". She was this Chinese looking girl with purplish red hair and a shoulder tatoo. She was wearing a tank top, cutoffs, and a pair of well polished berettas in shoulder holsters. Arthit told me to to cuff her, and he had this dumb-fucking smile on his face that I probably should have seen as a warning, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was still thinking about how good she looked as I went up to cuff her, but soon enough I was given a reason to stop thinking that. The moment after I put on the first cuff she elbowed me in the face and proceeded to begin pumelling Arthit while cursing up a storm. I had to tase her to put the cuffs on.

Once we got the redhead inside the squad car, I discovered that she was actually a bullhorn disguised as a person. Literally every word coming out of her mouth was some variation of "I'm gonna fucking kill you you fucking motherfucker", and my god she was loud. It got even worse when she realized her guns were up front with me. At one point she screamed at me "If you dont give me back my fucking cutlasses I'll rip out your balls and shove them down your throat!". Cutlasses!? Who calls their guns cutlasses? What is this, treasure island? Fuck!

My ears are still ringing.

And I think she gave me a black eye.

Arthit's got some fucking explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Redhead got let out today, no charges filed. She got bailed out by this big hulking Black guy earlier this morning, drove up in this bright orange GTO with this real scruffy looking white guy and marched straight into Watsap's office. She walked out the front an hour later, no questions asked. I wanted to complain to Watsap about it, but Aromdee talked me out of it. She explained to me that their group, the lagos company or something, has some sort of an arrangement with Watsap. Apparently Redhead is a regular here, has to be brought in at least once a week for this sort of thing; and apparently ARTHIT knew about this and neglected to tell me before I approached her.

That guy hasn't stopped laughing yet, despite the fact that he recieved a broken nose last night. It's like the fact that we got the shit beaten out of us doesn't register with him. He keeps saying I look like his dog, spot. I was trying to get mad at him, but he makes it impossible with his demeanor. I started yelling at him, but he jut patted me on the back, saying "Hey, Day 2! You made it! Let's celebrate!".

He dragged me to this bar "The Yellow Flag" after work for drinks, but when we got there it was demolished. Bullet holes all over. The owner was outside the front door having a miniature breakdown, yelling about how this was the "fifteenth time she's done this". Wow.

I went back to my apartment as soon as possible, told Arthit I was tired and just wanted to go home. He seemed cool with it, wants to get donuts and coffe tomorrow though.

There's a dock right across the street from my apartment, it's part of a marina looking out over the bay. I grabbed a soda from a convenience store on the way home, and I spent the last few hours of my day drinking it with my feet hanging over the edge, just thinking. The sunsets here are actually really beautiful.

I'm actually real glad the bar was trashed. Sometimes It's just too hard for me to explain to people why I can't have a drink with them.


	4. A Goodbye Party

Sometimes, when it gets really late, and I can't go to sleep, I'll think back on my life, and all the days that have gone past. And honestly, sometimes it's fucking torture, seeing all my mistakes laid out in front of me like that. I spend alot of time trying to forget, to move on, but I can't. No matter how hard I try I just can't.

I remember I was still a kid; 18 years old. I was fresh out of high school, and I knew there was no way in hell I was going to college. Don't get me wrong, I was a smart kid. I got almost all A's on my report card, but the problem was I was an orphan. My parents had died in a car crash when I was 3, and I was living out of a state sponsored home in the South side. There was no money for someone like me to go to college, so the only hope for me was to get an academic scholarship. Unfortunately though, an A grade earned in a shitty high school in Chicago's South side doesn't exactly impress the ivy leagues. My time in the home was running out. With college out as an option, I was gonna have to get by some other way, and I thought I knew just how to do that.

As soon as I could apply for the job I sprung at the opportunity. I was gonna be Chicago PD, like that guy who drove by in the squad car every day at 7 am. That guy with a gun, and a shiny badge. That guy who didn't have to be afraid of nothing or no one. I studied hard, took the tests, and I got the job. I became an auxiliary police officer. It wasn't a full fledged officer's position, but it was something. I was sure I could graduate to beat cop when I got old enough.

They threw a party for me at the home, all the other kids there. It was just me, Gabriel, Marcus, Lucy, Mathias, and Sara. They wanted to send me off right: celebrate my new job, and the fact that I was leaving in two days.

I remember it was late. Curtis Mayfield was playing on Gabriel's boombox, cause they all knew how much I liked his music. We were all sitting on our bunks, which we had pulled into a circle, and finishing up the cake they ha got.

"I'm serious nigga! You better not forget about us when you're outta here!" Marcus yelled out at me from his bunk, in between bites of chocolate cake. He was 17, a slightly chubby looking black kid who wore these busted up glasses everywhere he went.

"I won't, I promise!" I said.

"Yeah c'mon Marcus! This is Jakey we're talking about here!" Sara called out from the bunk next to mine. She was 16 at the time. Latina, slender, curly hair. she was a pretty girl, and she had a real big heart. "He was the one who threw your birthday party two months ago. No way he would do that. Right Mathias?"

Mathias didn't respond, because as usual he was furiously drawing in his sketchpad. He was 13, real quiet. He had short blond hair that he always covered up with a yankees baseball cap. I think it had some sentimental value, but I was never sure.

"Mathias!"  
>He looked up. "Huh?"<br>"Uggh, nevermind"

Gabriel, a smaller mexican kid in a hoodie, had just found the thing he was looking for in his bunk. He called out "found it!", and pulled out a flask. "I got something special for the occasion", offering it to me.

I took a swig. It tasted good, great even. I liked the burn in my throat. It made me feel like a man, strong. It tricked me for a brief second into thinking that I wasn't scared of leaving.

"Where the hell did you get that Gabe? You're 15!" Sara yelled out from her bunk.

"Lighten up Sara, it's just some booze, and I know you ain't in no position to act all high and mighty. You've had booze too!"

Sara just sat there, red faced.

"Hell! Gimme some of that!" Marcus called out from his bunk. He grabbed the flask, took a sip, and attempted to pass it to Mathias, who sat there oblivious.

In that moment Lucy ran through the door in her pink tutu.

"Ooh is that juice? Give me some!" She tried to grab it from Marcus, her eight year old arms straining to reach the flask.

"NO! You can't have this, it's... uuh... coffee" Marcus said, trying to push the eager eight year old off of him.

"LIAR, you just don't want to share!"

In that moment, Gabriel, Sara and I burst out laughing. Mathias even looked up from his notebook to see what was going on.

That was how it happened. That was how I had my first drink. It was just me and my family. Sitting in a circle, laughing hysterically as our youngest member fought desperately for what she probably thought was grape juice.

Sometimes I wish that night had never happened, that I never even laid eyes on that flask full of cheap scotch, because I know what it led to. But then other times I remember how it felt to be there, laughing with those guys, thinking "yeah, this is my family!", and I'm not sure how I feel.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, this is my first fic so thanks for all the views and support so far. I've been trying to tell a separate, self contained story within the BL universe, but it gets kind of hard, so feel free to give me suggestions if what I'm doing is coming out kinda choppy.<p>

Also a real quick shout out to demonicDRAMAqueen. Really enjoy your work and I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
